


Home

by Dramione_Vincet_Semper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione_Vincet_Semper/pseuds/Dramione_Vincet_Semper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Beth and Bethyl drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

_Alibi_

"We were just goin’ on a hunt," Beth says, holding up the line of squirrels. Her sweater slides off her shoulder at the movement, revealing the teeth marks hidden there. Maggie’s brow jerks towards her hairline as heat crawls up Beth’s neck.

_Barricade_

_"You don’t get to treat me like crap just ‘cause you’re afraid!"_

_"I ain’t afraid of nothin’,"_ he’d said, but he had been. He still is.

He’s afraid of this.

Her hand is in his, and their fingers curl around each other. It wakes something in his chest and as much as it scares him, he lets it yawn and stretch inside him.

He’s afraid, but maybe he doesn’t have to be.

_Curiosity_

"You comin’?"

His watch is over, has been for hours, but Daryl needs space. Space from her.

And here she is, invading it.

He loves it just as much as he hates it.

"Nah. Not that hungry."

Beth’s gaze is long and searching but she nods and returns to the campfire, her absence immediately making him feel that much colder.

_Defiant_

"I already told you no."

Beth is being obstinate and Daryl is sick of it. “It’s freezin’ out here. Just wear the damn thing.”

He can see her chattering little jaw, see her shiver through the layers that failed to bring her warmth. 

"You said it yourself. It’s freezin’ out here. You think I’m gonna let you freeze?"

Her eyes bore into his and he bores right back, twin stares cutting into the other from just a breath away.

The night lengthens and the chill air lingers throughout, but Beth and Daryl feel warm as they share the last blanket.

_Enchanted_

"They’re beautiful."

He looks at her. She’s watching the fireflies flutter through the musk of Georgian heat, wide-eyed wonder etched into her every feature.

"Just bugs."

"And they’re beautiful."

He can’t take his eyes off her, off this weird woman who sees beauty in everything. He can’t help but think that maybe they are beautiful, but so is she.

_Flutter_

When she looks at him it feels like candlelight, and burns twice as bad. It settles, deep in his chest. She looks at him and he knows one thing, and one thing only:

Daryl is a fucking _goner._

_Glory_

Beth is a survivor.

The years have taught her that. She has proven herself to the world, but more importantly, Beth has proven it to herself.

She _is_ strong.

_Hesitate_

She can feel his pulse racing hers and she bates her breath. This is it, the moment that can either break or build them.

She builds them.

He responds to her touch, to the press of her lips on his, and Beth can feel his smile bubble up beneath her own.

_Illuminated_

The campfire does wonders for his cheekbones and she feels herself blush, overheating between the flush of her cheeks and the spitting and crackling of the fire in front of her.

Daryl catches her staring. “What?”

She smiles it off, letting the moment slip away. He could blame her blush on the fire if he wants to. “Nothin’.”

_Juxtapose_

She is light where he is dark, delicate where he’s all jagged edges. Beth is velvet over iron and Daryl wonders what they must look like, pressed up together, holding each other up like the opposite ends of the magnet that they are.

_Karma_

"That’s what you get hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmmmm…"

Beth’s singing in the kitchen and Daryl can’t stop the grin from bubbling up from his chest. He’s just come in from a run and he enters the kitchen.

Beth is oblivious to his appearance, and she continues her song. “That’s what you get when you let your heart win, whoa oh, hmm hmmm, hmm…”

He can’t stop himself from coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “Yeah? What do you get?”

Beth leans into his touch and places her hands over his.

"This," she says, giggling.

_Livid_

There’s a man, and Daryl has come to distrust men.

There’s a man and Daryl doesn’t like the way he’s looking at Beth.

But Beth is crushed velvet and iron dispositions, and Daryl (despite the thrum of blood in his ears as he watches the man eye her up and down) knows she can handle herself.

_Mayhem_

They crash into each other, and it’s controlled chaos, each collide both more and less perfect than the last.

_Nostalgic_

"Used to be m’favorite, these," he grunts, watching Beth hold up the melted candy bar. "Lookin’ pretty good, right about now."

Beth giggles at him. “Come and get it, then,” she says, and takes off.

_Oblivious_

_"You know."  
"What? …Oh."_

_She had been so obvious, so unwilling to believe that maybe, he had felt the same way. But it was just her and him and he was looking at her with those_ eyes…

_She didn’t respond, and he didn’t make her. They sat that way for a while while Beth recovered from the shock of it all._

_And when she had, she shocked him, too._

_Permission_

_"No man is good enough for your daughter… until one is."_

_Daryl stared._

_Quiver_

She has a crossbow, now, and damn, can she shoot.

Daryl watches her practice as he makes another arrow for her quiver.

_Radiant_

Her smile speaks to him on an ethereal level, because Daryl never thought someone could smile so bright when the world was so dark.

Beth smiles her smile and it rivals the stars.

_Skeptical_

She’s smart. She can see that Eugene is, too.

But he’s not _that_ smart and she knows it. 

Beth misses when it was just her and Daryl. She misses when everything was certain.

_Tempest_

Rain rages against the dirty windows as Daryl holds her close. They’re cold, but they have each other, and that’s enough for her.

_Unmistakable_

He knows what this is, now, even if he can’t put a name to it. Even if he won’t.

Daryl knows, and he doesn’t know what to do about it, but he knows he will until he dies.

_Vow_

"Guess I could find you a ring."

She beams up at him, clinging to him as much as he is to her.

"I don’t need a ring, Daryl."

She kisses the hollow of his cheek, and then his mouth, before pulling away.

"I just need you."

 _Whimsical_  
  
He watches her making faces at the baby, and his whole heart melts.

_Xenophobia_

There’s a man, and Beth knows not to trust men. She knows not to trust anybody.

But he knows Rick, and she knows that anyone who’s a part of Rick’s family is family of hers.

They have a map. Rick’s map. So Beth puts away her misgivings and buries them deep inside her as they head northeast.

_Yearning_

She’s so close to him but she wants to be closer. It’s a need, and it claws at her until she erases the gap between them.

_Zenith_

She’s never felt this way before. Not about Jimmy. Not about Zach.

But she welcomes it now, enters its embrace, and she’s home.


End file.
